MiniSherlock & MiniHéroe
by Nickte
Summary: Arthur tiene ocho años. Está en camino en convertirse en el próximo Sherlock Holmes, sólo necesita un Watson. Alfred es más un superhéroe que un médico militar pero es su mejor amigo. Viven en Boston, no en Londres. La casita del árbol es Baker Street.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Hetalia es de Hidekaz. Sherlock de Arthur Conan Doyle. Pelis y comics de Disney y Marvel. Y el fic lo he regalado :)

**Notas:** Como Arthur y Alfred se hicieron amigos, para convertirse después en el duo Sherlock-John/Capitán.

Son peques y adorables, jugando al detective y héroe.

Un premio a quien adivine los padres de Arthur y/o Alfred~

-Myobi, Love's Like, Loto de Origami, Lady Orochi, Mochi Clayton, Aishiteru y Keep no pueden participar-.

**Para Myobi.**

* * *

_Elemental, Capitán Alfred_

_-Arthur_

* * *

_._

Arthur ha resuelto treinta y un casos (la desaparición del labial de Miss Brown no cuenta. Es traumante y necesitará años de terapia o maratones de Sherlock Holmes BBC. Ya va en la segunda temporada). Resuelve misterios porque es un detective. Uno genial. El mejor de todo su barrio ¡y su barrio es grande! Hay más de cincuenta niños de entre cinco y diez años, si contara a los adolescentes serían como unos ochenta. Sí, más o menos eso -quizás después pregunte a la directora Marshan cuantos alumnos hay en la escuela-. De esos ochenta Arthur es el mejor detective… y el único.

Es el único porque no se necesita a nadie más. A sus ocho años -nueve en dos meses- se ha forjado una gran reputación, una que empieza a compararse con la de Adam Smith, el chico de séptimo que escapó de los perros del basurero. Así de grande es Arthur. Su trabajo es excelente, eficiente y módico. Arthur está consciente de que los recursos de sus clientes varían y por eso no pide mucho: una barra de chocolate, una historieta o un favor a futuro. No se sabe si algún necesitará que alguien le esconda en garaje o le preste su bicicleta para huir. Por eso tiene tanta clientela y no escasea el trabajo. También le piden ayuda los adultos, sobre todo los maestros, para encontrar sus llaves, herramientas, las agendas. Porque Arthur sabe que son esas pruebas las que mejoran sus habilidades y se tiene que empezar de cero.

Ha pasado casi un año desde que inició este trabajo y han pasado muchas cosas. Se dio cuenta de lo difícil que es ser un detective en crecimiento en una ciudad nueva. Arthur es inglés, londinense (igual que Sherlock Holmes, por eso ya lleva ventaja. Algún día vivirá en Baker Street, lo sabe) y su familia se mudó a los Estados Unidos cuando tenía siete. Fue duro.

No conocían a nadie y Arthur tuvo que abandonar su escuela, su trabajo como ayudante del señor Karpusi, el bibliotecario de su antigua primaria quien le contaba mitos griegos y leyendas inglesas, le recomendaba libros, a veces le leía y sobre todo fue el que le dio su primer libro de Sherlock: _Estudio en escarlata_, en su cumpleaños.

"Me recuerdas a él, Arthur. Se parecen mucho".

Había dicho. Arthur no comprendió hasta acabar el libro. Su curiosidad era tanta como el interés del detective en resolver crímenes imposibles. Decidió ser como Mister Holmes. Heracles, como se llamaba el bibliotecario, le regaló más libros de su ídolo, de misterios y criminología infantil. Le ayudó a conseguir una pipa de burbujas y a tener su primera lupa.

El señor Karpusi es una de las personas más importante y queridas de Arthur. Alentaba su gusto por la lectura; no le decía que fuera como los otros niños que jugaban a corretearse y jugar en el parque, al contrario le decía que la mente se debe cultivar desde temprano; le enseñó a leer los libros para personas grandes, como Dickens, Verne, Shakespeare; a decir "Indocti discant, et ament meminisse periti" con la misma fluidez que "know"; ¡locuciones latinas! que ayudan mucho en los libros clásicos y le hacen sentir como todo un senador romano. Sobre todo, por él conoció a Sherlock, algo que le está agradecido infinitamente.

Cuando Arthur se fue le dolió mucho que ya no iba a ver al bibliotecario griego. Ya no abrían mitos de héroes y criaturas mágicas con chocolate caliente mientras llovía, libros que nunca le darían los maestros por ser muy pequeño ni problemas mentales para resolver el fin de semana.

Por eso al llegar a Boston odio su nueva casa. Nadie le hablaba por ser el chico raro. Era el único que no conocía a los demás. Todos sus compañeros habían asistido desde el kínder juntos y él era un intruso. Su acento y las cejas empeoraron, recibiendo más burlas.

Todo cambió el día que la Señorita Héderváry pidió que alguien contara una leyenda o un mito. Arthur sabía un montón pero no estaba seguro de contarlas, esperó a que alguien lo hiciera. Densen Van Der Vaart se levantó casi saltando, exclamando que él quería pasar. Al parecer el chico que le cuidaba en las tardes, su vecino, le había leído varios sobre vikingos, el tema favorito de Densen. Mientras hablaba se movía como si estuviera dentro del cuento. Tomó la regla de Miss Héderváry fingiendo que era una espada y luchó con un enemigo invisible. Densen finalizó la historia de Sigurd con las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros.

La señorita Hérdeváry les calmó para que pasara alguien más al frente. Alfred Jones le ganó a Gilbert _Beilschmidt_ al llegar primero al escritorio. Provocando una pequeña pelea entre ambos por quién iba antes. Alfred fue elegido por los demás para que empezara.

Fue con Hércules que Arthur Kirkland le hablaba a Alfred por primera vez.

― Es Heracles, no Hércules ― corrigió. El señor Karpusi le había explicado la gran diferencia entre el cambio de nombres.

― ¡Claro que no! Es Hércules, aparece en la película de Disney ― Alfred se defendió. Disney no podía haberle mentido. Era Disney. Y Disney nunca miente.

―Está mal. Es Heracles ―insistió Arthur―. Disney siempre cambia las historias, las películas no son iguales a los libros ¡Disney engaña a los niños!

Alfred no creía que podía darle un infarto a los siete años.

Casi se muere a medio salón, en su clase de aprendizaje y desarrollo.

― ¡Mientes! ―se le iba la respiración. ¡¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan malo? ― No es cierto, ¡pruébalo! ― el niño nuevo sólo quería asustarlo.

Disney no podía hacerle eso a Alfred. No. Alfred había crecido viendo a Disney desde los tres años. Si ese niño tenía razón, ¡toda la vida de Alfred era una mentira! ¡No existía Alfred F. Jones!

― Me lo contó el bibliotecario de mi antigua escuela, ¡se llama Heracles Karpusi! ―Arthur se apoyó en su pequeño escritorio y tomó aire― me dijo que "Hércules" es la versión latina, la original es "Heracles" significa la gloria de Era ¡y me dio un libro de mitos donde viene su historia!

― Eso no prueba nada ―Alfred tenía la respiración acelerada por el enfado. Qué niño tan mentiroso, Santa Claus no le traería nada en Navidad. ― Ese señor te mintió.

― El señor Heracles nunca miente ―apretó los dientes. El señor Karpusi era uno de los pocos adultos que no le trataba con condescendencia por ser un niño y siempre le decía la verdad, aún si Arthur era, según todos, muy pequeño. ― "Y conoceréis la verdad y la verdad os hará libres".― recitó. Era una de las frases favoritas del bibliotecario. Arthur ya la sabía en latín, todavía no puede aprendérsela en griego. Algún día lo hará.

― Él tiene razón, Alfred ―Densen se levantó de su banco― Disney cambia los cuentos. Nick me contó el de la Sirenita ―una mirada triste apareció en su rostro― ella al final se muere, se hace espuma. Me mostró la imagen.

_¿L-la sirenita moría?_

No podía ser cierto. Alfred se tambaleó. Pero si existía la segunda parte, ¡tenían una hija! ¡Melody!

Tenía ganas de llorar. Todos le estaban molestando. No era cierto. La Sirenita no moría. Era buena y la gente buena no muere.

Hércules no era falso. Alfred se había aprendido las canciones con sus padres (como todas las demás, las canciones de Disney eran grandiosas, en especial la de Hakuna Mattata). Su tío Matty le había regalado a Pegaso en su cumpleaños. Incluso tenía las sandalias de espuma de la película.

Se frotó lo ojos. ¡Los héroes no lloran! ¿Qué pensaría el Capitán América?...

Su respiración se quebró. Abrió los ojos asustados y se soltó a llorar. S-si todo era falso también el Capitán América, Iron Man y todos los héroes. ¿Y Santa también era falso?

¿Entonces, quién le traía los juguetes?

¿Quién se comía las galletas que le dejaba bajo el árbol?

¡Alguien se comía las galletas que hacía para Santa!

¿Los delincuentes? ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Si no existían los héroes que detenía al crimen? La policía no servía, eso siempre le enseñaba la tele, pero la tele le había mentido.

¡La televisión le había mentido!

Alfred sentía un zumbido en sus orejas, pero no podía escuchar a la señorita Hérdeváry. Todo era borroso y daba vueltas, no podía respirar. Le dolía el pecho y sólo quería llorar. Todo era mentira. Se sintió enfermo. Mucho. Como cuando comía demasiados dulces en Halloween.

De repente vio todo negro y se desmayó.

Y se desato el caos.

Los niños gritaron asustados, algunos lloraban en sus lugares y otros intentaban salir del salón. La señorita Elizabeta intentaba calmarlos pero la histeria se había apoderado de su grupo. Muchos empezaron a asustarse de que les pasara lo mismo.

Elizabeta Hérdeváry tomó el control de la situación. Sabía de los riesgos y complicaciones que pasaría si se convertía en maestra, más de una primara. Muy bien. Ella no se rendía ante las dificultades, siempre las superaba y salía airosa.

Esto podía ser más difícil que el campamento de verano en el centro de rehabilitación juvenil, pero nada le detendría.

Con firmeza y seguridad tranquilizó a sus alumnos, disipando el miedo que se había propagado, conduciéndolos hacia sus lugares y reconfortándolos. Cuando casi todos los niños estaban en sus lugares, se volvió hacia Alfred. Sabía que el niño se desmayó por el impacto de la verdad, perder su infancia e ilusiones era muy duro, pero Alfred era un chico valiente y listo, lo soportaría, y saldría adelante como siempre.

Era una suerte que el piso estuviera alfombrado y acolchado evitando que se lastimara. Los salones de los tres primeros grados contaban con medidas para disminuir cualquier riesgo y accidente de los pequeños, al principio Elizabeta le había parecido obsesivo y sobreprotector pero ahora agradecía la paranoia de los padres.

Eso, y que hubiera cojines en la parte delantera del salón para que los niños conversaran o se estableciera una rueda alrededor. La cabeza de Alfred y su costado estaban sobre unos, aminorando más la caída.

Soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Se acercó al pequeño círculo que se formó alrededor del pequeño.

Como era de esperarse, los únicos que no estaban asustados eran los cinco: Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Densen y Arthur. El último lucía entre curioso y tal vez un poco culpable. Sobre todo pensativo.

Alfred necesitaba espacio para respirar lo cual dificultaban.

Lo cual era un eufemismo. Los cinco estaban inclinados sobre el rubio como si fuera un ovni o el último videojuego.

― Eso le pasa por impedir que contara mis grandiosas aventuras ―aseguró Gilbert. Para el pequeño albino era un castigo por ofender su genialidad.

― ¿Qué le pasa a tu primo, Francis? ― Antonio picaba el cuerpo inconsciente con su crayola. Se preguntó si podía pintarle unos bigotes mientras seguía dormido.

El rubio de ojos azules, por año y medio mayor que su primo, sacó un pañuelo dramatizando el movimiento. Fingió que estaba en el funeral de Alfred y se arrodillo trágicamente.

― ¡Oh mon ami, mi querido primo se ha ido por culpa de las feas cejas de ese malvado! ― Mordió su pañuelo asegurándose que su voz saliera entrecortada y mortificada.

Francis sería el próximo Gerard Depardieu.

Recibió una patada en su espinilla. ―¡Cállate, rana tonta! ¡Mis cejas están bien! ―Arthur le desagradaba el idiota molesto que era Francis Bonnefoy. Encima era francés. Brr. ― Fue culpa de él, por decirle que moría la Sirenita ―señaló a Densen que estaba curioso alrededor de Alfred, pese a que la señorita Hérdeváry le estaba sosteniendo, comprobando sus signos.

Densen volteó sorprendido. ―¡ No es cierto! Fuiste tú ― Sabía que su tío Sve le pasa muchas cosas: como hacer fuertes en la sala, inundar el comedor para hacer una batalla vikinga, abrir todas las cajas de cereal para encontrar el tesoro oculto pero no el asesinato. Eso no. Seguro que por eso si llama a su padre. Uh. Densen quería a su papá, sólo que… el era muy feliz viviendo con el tío Sve y ya no vería a Nick, el pequeño Is, y a tío Tino si se mudaban. O iba a la cárcel.

Densen Van Deer Vart no irá a la cárcel, será un reconocido vikingo, respetado y temido en los mares y después será el mejor rey del mundo.

Sí, ese es su futuro.

― Niños, por favor a sus lugares ―. Pidió. ― Nadie es culpable de nada, Alfred se impresionó demasiado.

― ¿No está muerto, verdad? ―Uno de los niños preguntó con timidez. Los demás se tensaron.

― No, sólo está dormido, se despertará bien ―aseguró―. No tienen que preocuparse, niños. ― A juzgar por el pulso, Alfred había tenido una baja de presión.

La puerta fue abierta por la enfermera de la escuela y el maestro de gimnasia. Ingresaron tranquilamente, con naturalidad para no preocupar a los pequeños.

Elizabeta había presionado el botón para la asistencia médica mientras calmaba a los niños. El código de auxilio señalaba que una vez era una llamada de nivel medio; dos, emergencia; tres, automáticamente se transfería el aviso a la policía, el equipo de paramédicos del hospital estatal y a la unidad de bomberos.

La escuela contaba con el sistema de seguridad más completo en el condado. También conocido como _Paranoia Paternal_.

En un requerimiento menor se llevaba personalmente al pequeño a la enfermería escolar.

― Buenas tardes niños ―Lily Zwingli saludó cálidamente.

― Buenas tardes enfermera Lily ― respondieron en coro los pequeños.

La enfermera Lily era de las favoritas de los niños. Muy amable, con una sonrisa siempre en el rostro, atenta y dedicada. Les curaba con cuidado y ternura, no les regañaba si llegaban con raspones por jugar a atraparse; les limpiaría lentamente la herida, les pondría un curita de animalitos, les daría un beso suave como algodón y una paleta. Del sabor que quisieran.

Si se sentían mal podrían ir a la enfermería a acostarse un rato mientras les contaba cuentos divertidos y tomaban jugo de manzana.

Todo estaría bien si ella se encontraba ahí.

Sonrió dulcemente antes de dirigirse a Elizabeta quien se movió para que la menuda rubia revisara a Alfred.

Detrás de ella, un hombre joven de piel aceituna con rizos castaños les miró con expresión divertida y alegre les extendió los brazos de forma ágil y natural.

Gabriel Ferreira

― ¡Hola pequeños! ― el maestro de gimnasio les entretuvo― ¿Cómo se han portado con Miss Elizabeta? ― el tono rico y seguro se deslizó en cada palabra impregnando el aire de confianza.

― Muy bien entrenador Gabriel. ― aseguraron.

Se desplazó más cerca de ellos ― ¿Quién está listo para la temporada de competencias? ― preguntó guiñándoles el ojo izquierdo.

Los gritos de "Yo-yo" llenaron el salón disolviendo la tensión que restaba. Los niños le rodearon tratando de llamar su atención y hablando al mismo, perdiéndose las palabras pero el mensaje era claro:

Su participación en las competencias físicas.

Después de revisar y confirmar la estabilidad de Alfred, Lily aseguró a Elizabeta que todo se encontraba bien. Alfred estaría inconsciente durante la siguiente hora o quizás dos, lo mejor era trasladarlo a la enfermería para monitorearlo y estuviera más cómodo.

Elizabeta asintió sintiendo el corazón más ligero. Alfred estaba bien. Aún así debido al accidente tomaría acciones para evitar sucesos futuros y sobre todo, un posible problema entre Arthur y Alfred.

Cuando el profesor Gabriel recogió del suelo con cuidado al pequeño cargándolo para trasladarlo a la enfermería, Elizabeta ya sabía qué hacer.

Llamaría a los señores Jones y Kirkland para hablar sus hijos.

Y la futura relación de los pequeños.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Como ya sabrán algunas, hay explicaciones médicas de la ausencia e incapacidad para estar activa en el fandom. Estoy en tratamiento, el cual está funcionando, ahora es cuestión de compaginarlo con lo demás. Eso y no ser vaga como Heracles y Antonio.

Mi pasión está en Avengers (Tony/Steve). Con Hetalia está apagada (no estoy segura por qué, puede que lo tenga influya), así que me ayudaría mucho que me ayudaran a revivirla con material (fics, imágenes, videos, blogs, Tumblrs, etc.) :3

Se los agradecería infinitamente ~(^o^)~

* * *

Este fic es parte de un AU que hago sobre los peques, su vida y familias. Con historias individuales y en conjunto:

**Lazos –Familias y relaciones-**

_¡Gracias!_

_Pd: Lo volví a subir porque se me fue el nombre de un actor que mi hermano me pidió escribiera y olvidé borrar _


	2. Aviso Importante

**Aviso general**

Una profunda disculpa por el hiatus abrupto.

No sabía cómo volver al fandom y sigo sin saberlo.

Me ausenté de forma brusca y extendida sin avisar ni responder los comentarios que tan amablemente me han dejado. Simplemente me desaparecí del fandom y en general de casi todo.

Creí que podía lidiar con la carrera, el fandom y los asuntos personales. Me equivoqué. Garrafalmente.

Este semestre ha sido el más pesado, difícil y desgastante que he tenido. Mermó una salud que no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones y me alejó de mis gustos. Hizo que me cuestionará hacia dónde iba, los escritos, mis fallas. Me hizo sufrir, entrar en bloqueo total al punto de no poder realizar los trabajos académicos. Una sequía mental e inspiración muerta absoluta. Me cambió.

Me obligó a crecer, a exigirme más, a pulir y reflexionar sobre mi pensamiento e ideas.

Mi concepción del amor, de las relaciones, de todo en general tiene nuevos matices. Conserva parte de su esencia, sin embargo ha madurado.

Explico esto porque en vista de estos cambios también los hay y habrá en los fics.

No estoy satisfecha con ninguno. Por la redacción, el rumbo de la trama, el manejo de los personajes, etc.

Trabajé en nuevas ideas. Hice borradores. Los comenté con las chicas. Recapacité sobre los que ya están publicados. Los evalué.

Decidí:

Editar por completo los salvables. Eliminar los deficientes. Cambiar la dirección de otros.

Estos cambios se llevarán a cabo a partir de la siguiente semana.

.

**Editar:**

Grietas entre piedras

Adicción

Colores entramados

MiniSherlock & MiniHeróe

Política de la Ropa Puesta

Abejas, Lecciones y Kamasutra

**Eliminar:**

Sonido

Fisuras escarlata

**Cambiar:**

Almas ensambladas

Instantes

De dos a veinte

.

Los demás fics que son one shot's serán editados al subirlos al Tumblr, pero se mantendrán en FF para recordarme cómo eran originalmente, saber el cambio, pero sobre todo por ustedes que a pesar de mis deficiencias me apoyaron y me alegraron varias veces con sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos.

Quiero ser mejor no sólo por mí sino también por ustedes que merecen más calidad, escritos hechos con esfuerzo y dedicación. Con la intensidad del cariño que se tiene a los personajes, al fandom. A nuestra pasión.

**Gracias  
**

Pd: Hay dos secciones que complementan el aviso: los fandoms con los que me encuentro actualmente involucrada y uno sobre la comunidad británica.

.

* * *

**Nuevos fandoms**

Los siguientes pairings son con los que trabajaré actualmente aparte de Hetalia. No descuidaré a ninguno, comparto gusto por todos. Publicaré y escribiré sobre ellos

**Comics & Anime**

=Avengers=

Steve Rogers/Tony Stark | Capitán América/Iron Man. Steve Rogers/ Natasha Stark* (character official, universe 3490)

Bucky/Natasha Romanoff –Viuda negra-. Tony Stark/Pepper P. Clint B.-Haweye/ Phil Coulson.

=Clamp=

Fuuma/Kamui. Kurogane/Fai. Gingetsu/Ran. Seiichiro/Subaru. Rikuo/Kazahaya. Suichiro/Kohaku. Kokuyou/Hisui. Doumeki/Watanuki

Sorata/Arashi. Shaoran/Sakura. Kakyo/Hokuto. Yuuto/Satsuki . Zagato/Esmeralda.

Seto Kaiba/ Yami. Seth/Atem. Duke/Bakura, Mokuba/Rebceca. Yugi/Rebecca. [Yu-Gi-Oh!]

**Películas/Series/Libros**

Sherlock Holmes/ John Watson [Sherlock 2009, película]

Sirius B./Remus L. James/Lily. Draco/Hermione. Ron/Hermione [HP]

Noah/Luke. Redd/Luke. [ATWT]

Deniz/Roman [Alles Was Zälth]

**=Mitología& Historia antigua=**

Alejandro Magno/Hefestión

Emperador Adriano/Antinoo

Eros/Psique

Aquiles/Patroclo

Heracles/Yolao

Ares/Afrodita.

Apolo/Dafne

Si tienen alguna, sobre todo con las parejas mitológicas o históricas pueden preguntarme. Debido a la carrera (Letras Clásicas/Filología Clásica) dispongo de la información, fuentes y medios que me ayudan a conocer sobre ellos y poder compartirlo con ustedes.

.

* * *

**Comunidad Británica**

Inannah (antes Keep)y yo hemos hablado sobre la comunidad británica. Un blog/foro exclusivo sobre las islas británicas: Inglaterra, Escocia, Gales, Irlanda República y Norte (como entidad separada o unida).

La familia de Gran Bretaña y República de Irlanda. Los hermanos de Inglaterra.

Uno de los planes es crearla en Tumblr por las facilidades de subir, compartir imágenes, vídeos, historias y links, así como su opción para ser administrada por varios miembros a la vez, asegurándonos que se mantendría activa y la participación de aquellas que quisieran.

Por mi parte he creado el correo que podría utilizarse: Britains_hispano arroba hotmail punto com

Uno de los títulos que se tiene en mente es "**Sangre Británica**" propuesto por Inannah.

Ambas coincidimos que al ser una comunidad la decisión debe tomarse en grupo, eso incluye al título. Se abriría una encuesta para proponer títulos, votarlos y elegir uno. Todas pueden proponer títulos, ideas y sugerencias para la comunidad, asimismo si saben de más personas que quisieran involucrarse con el proyecto tanto como seguidores como creadores les agradeceríamos que les hablaran sobre esto para ser una comunidad diversa y en expansión.

Una de las ideas del Tumblr es que sea general, es decir, sea sobre ellos como países, humanos, en grupo/familia, individual, parejas entre si y con otros personajes de Hetalia. De esa manera abarcaría más y expresaríamos nuestros gustos de manera amplia.

Agradeceríamos sus opiniones y comentarios sobre este tema.

Puede ser por medio de review, correo (perfil), MP o Tumblr.

Inannah: keepsmilingforthewinter (punto) tumblr (punto)com

Nickte: nickte (punto) tumblr (punto) com


End file.
